The Cup of Ankh
The Cup of Ankh is the result of the puzzle pieces that lay inside Anubis House. When the Elixir of Life is drunk out of The Cup, the drinker gains eternal life without ever needing the aid of the Elixir ever again. The Cup is the ultimate goal of Victor and the Secret Society. It was also wanted by Rufus Zeno, named The Betrayer by The Secret Society. The Cup was first brought to the House by the Frobisher-Smythes, who recovered it from an archaeological expedition into King Tutankhamun's tomb. They hid its pieces in the House so that it wouldn't be found, but Victor Rodenmaar Sr. wanted it for himself. It is assumed that he murdered the Frobisher-Smythes in the hopes of getting it, but ultimately he did not find the Cup. Sarah Frobisher-Smythe was pressed for information about the Cup's whereabouts, but its pieces were not found until Nina Martin arrived in Anubis House and her and Sibuna found it. It can only be built by The Chosen One on a specific date at a specific time. Otherwise, it hurts the person putting it together. View the The Cup of Ankh Gallery. Why the Society Wants It The Elixir of Life was created from an ancient recipe and Victor Rodenmaar Sr. used it to retain his youth. He died before he could pass the recipe to his son, Victor Rodenmaar Jr. Victor had a supply of the Elixir and was able to use it to maintain his youth, but without the recipe he couldn't make any more of it and would eventually die. He tried to recreate the Elixir, but was unsuccessful. Instead, he turned his attention to finding the Cup of Ankh; it would allow him to become immortal if the Elixir was drunk from it, meaning he wouldn't need the Elixir anymore. However, Victor was unaware of the true consequences of using the Cup of Ankh. He believed the "tipping of the scales of life" to be a symbolic concept, but it would actually cause life force to flow from one young person to an old person, therefore the younger person gving up their youth for the elder. This would then result in the death of the younger person because they would have given up their youth and life. In Season 2, Victor searches for the Book of Isis because it might have the recipe for the elixir. He believes that the Cup has been destroyed. The Story of the Cup According to Fabian's "Unlocking The Eye" book about Egyptian mythology, the Cup originally belonged to the Egyptian gods, but the high priestess Amneris got ahold of it and hid it inside the tomb of the Young Pharaoh Tutankhamun. Angered by this act, the god Anubis struck the cup, splitting it into seven pieces. These are the seven puzzle pieces that were hidden in Anubis House by the Frobisher-Smythes. They are now in the possession of Sibuna. Anubis made an agreement with Amneris that once every 25 years, at a specific date and time, a member of Amneris' bloodline would be able to reform the Cup of Ankh under the alignment of 2 constellations. This person would be born on the same hour of the same date of the same month of the number in their month, date, and time. Sarah Frobisher Smythe and Nina Martin are two known Chosen Ones. However, 7 people "acolytes" are bound to it. Whoever drinks from the Cup will kill one of them, sacrificing their life to the drinker. Trivia *In Egyptian mythology, "ankh" is the name of a hieroglyph representing "eternal life." *As of the Season 1 Finale, it would seem that the Cup is no longer useful, as the last of Victor's supply of Elixir was thrown out by Fabian. *In the original Dutch Het Huis Anubis (and the German Das Haus Anubis) the cup is called 'The Holy Grail'.﻿ *In Season 2, Nina retrieves the cup under the stage floorboards and hides it in a secret panel she found by accident in the attic. *In order to build the Cup of Ankh, The Chosen One is required to say the incantation: "With the Circle of Light, I seal the Circle of Life..." * Senkhara's spirit seemed to have been trapped inside the cup, because when Nina touched the button in the middle, Senkhara was released. Category:Items Category:Egyptian Artifacts Category:Season 1 (HoA) Category:Season 2 (HoA) Category:Clues Category:Immortality Category:Power Bestowers